It is known in the vehicle art to use traction boards that function as support and anti skid devices when placed in front of the traction wheels of a stuck vehicle, to use shovels to free the vehicle, to pull it with a winch and a cable attached to an anchorage point, to use special tires or chains in the case of snow or even to reduce the tire pressure to increase the contact surface and grip.
Alternatively one can also pull or push the vehicle by means of another vehicle, animals or men. The main drawbacks of these solutions are that they require means like a strong anchoring point, storage capacity for the traction boards, the availability of other vehicles, men or animals for pushing. Also, reducing tire pressure is not recommended and men can get injured when pushing or pulling a vehicle. These solutions do not prevent from getting stuck again further down on the track.